


Joining Forces

by piss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark!Obi-Wan, Grievous is a dork, M/M, Voyeurism, they like to annoy each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss/pseuds/piss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots. Some chapters are explicit, it's stated in the beginning notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gift

**Author's Note:**

> If u have prompts give them to me

The general has been away for three minutes too long. Yet again, Grievous showed no interest in being punctual. According to Obi-Wan's calculations, he was supposed to dock exactly three minutes and 22 seconds ago and Obi-Wan would have proceeded to welcome him with a warm smile and beckoning open arms. Now he imagined another scenario, one where he'd wrap those same arms around the general's lanky neck and squeeze as hard as he can in hopes of breaking the circuits. He resumed counting.

6 minutes and 46 seconds when Obi-Wan heard the familiar sound of Grievous' starfighter engine. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to stop the smile spreading across his features. As annoyed as he was with Grievous he couldn't help missing him every time their duties drove them apart. The oddly tall cyborg has grown on him akin to a malign Caisa parasite. He couldn't get rid of him without destroying himself in the process and if he was honest with himself he didn't want to either.

The customised starfighter's hatch opened. Obi-Wan still remembered the day Grievous got his first starfighter, how could he ever forget. It was specifically tailored for a human's height and weight, something they omitted telling the cyborg. Grievous hopped right in before realising something was terribly wrong. In his frenzy to get out he must've smashed the cockpit hatch button because it closed on him, trapping him inside. His back was so slouched it touched his knees and his arms were practically glued to the console with no way of moving them. It took Obi-Wan two hours to get him out of the cockpit, one if you didn't count the one when he couldn't stop laughing. To this day most of the base believes Grievious' slouched posture is the incident's fault.

The general noticed Obi-Wan from the moment he landed. His hurried footsteps making their way towards the man he now calls his partner. They stopped abruptly, less than one metre between them.

"You're late." Obi-Wan remarked.

An exasperated breath. What could Grievous possibly expect other than a salty remark. "Did you spend your time counting?"

"As a matter of fact I did. You're late by 6 minutes and 46 seconds. 9 minutes and 12 seconds if I count the time it took you to land and get out of the starfighter."

"And here I was hoping I'd make it past 10."

Obi-Wan turned his back making Grievous wonder why he even came back. The tiny human was always creative when it came to finding new ways to annoy him.

"Come." And once again Grievous followed in his tracks like an obedient puppy.

Not once has Grievous stepped besides or in front of Obi-Wan yet the way to their shared room was ingrained in his memory. The door opened with a simple gesture of Obi-Wan's hand and they stepped inside. "Here. When I was on Morcov for negotiations I had some time to study the creatures there. When Casyri find their most important person they enter a Minkai. Periodically, they bring Klostis to each other. I've had a hard time choosing one for you but I figured you'd enjoy something more simple."

Grievous' hands tore the small package apart revealing purple material, lifting it up and examining what now appeared to be a dress. It was a simple yet elegant design. The entire dress was violet save for the white lace that adorned the collar and the end of the sleeves and a belt to make the dress cling to Grievous', waist in a flattering way. It seemed to be made specially for him. Knowing that Obi-Wan went through the trouble to gift him a 'Klostis', something that seemed to be a sacred tradition on Morcov, pleased him.

When it was clear the general was not going to speak Obi-Wan urged him. "Wear it."

"I don't think purple is my color." Grievous shook his head.

"It is. It contrasts nicely with your eyes." Obi-Wan insisted.

With a sigh Grievous started putting the dress on.

"Now let's go for a romantic dinner."

"You know I don't eat."

"That's fine I'll eat for you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Since the day they've met Obi-Wan didn't shy away from asking any question no matter how personal. Raging from Grievous' motive behind getting his cybernetics, to the price he sold his organs for, to more delicate matters such as bodily pleasure. The human didn't seem perturbed by the hateful stare the general bestowed upon him whenever he began his interrogation. On more than one occasion Obi-Wan ended up following Grievous around the base, taking his silence as a challenge and whenever Grievous' door slammed in his face Obi-Wan would try his luck with the force, sending thoughts and images towards the cyborg. As skilled as he was in lightsaber combat the general was not force sensitive, making it impossible to fight back. Although the general had to admire his dedication and had to control his urge to tear that dedication apart with each of his arms. 

The negotiator had expected Grievous to grow mad with frustration but perhaps they had a different idea of what frustration meant. Obi-Wan stopped bothering him about it and in turn Grievous stopped trying to run him over with his speeder. It was a good compromise the general thought. His days weren't spent locked in his room away from Obi-Wan anymore. He roamed the base freely unbeknownst to Obi-Wan's new devious approach. 

They were in the meeting room, Grievous just finishing arguing about the assembly and formation plans. They were his army for god's sake! Sometimes the general wanted to board his ship and run away from these imbeciles to settle somewhere in the Outer Rim, if only life would be that easy.

He didn't budge from his seat in the chair, going over the plans in his head unable to find the mistakes the others so kindly pointed out.

"A droid commanding an army of droids. Funny." Obi-Wan's voice resonated from the other side of the room. Grievous' hands clenched around the table leaving dents in the metal. His eyes were trained on the wall in front but he could hear Obi-Wan stepping towards the shelf and picking up a data pad.

"Watch your mouth, Kenobi. I am not a droid."

"Sometimes I think you are. Apart from a higher intellectual level you do not seem to have any needs."

Grievous shot up, striding towards the human at an alarming rate and stopping in front of him, bodies almost touching. Obi-Wan didn't seem fazed. "What do you mean by that, Kenobi?" Grievous' tone dropped as it often did when he was suspicious.

"I was just meditating on our past interactions. I might have not... worded it right."

"I don't get it."

"I was wondering, do you not crave the contact of another being?"

"Is this what it is about? Again? No, I do not desire sexual gratification." Grievous thought he let that topic drop. Perhaps that was too much to ask of Obi-Wan. 

"Have you never touched yourself back when your body was still flesh?"

"No."

"So you don't know how it's done."

"…No."

Whereas Obi-Wan's tone was collected and confident Grievous' was unsure and bordering on curiosity.

"Would you like me to show you how it's done?"

There were a few seconds of silence before Grievous turned his back. "I don't think we have time for such petty things."

"My dear general, are you saying taking a break and enjoying yourself is not important? I am sure you dabble in activities you like from time to time."

The cogs and wires in the cyborg's head were set in motion. Analysing the proposition and their current duties. His superiors wouldn't give in so soon, Grievous was sure they were going over his plans right now and he didn't have much to do until he got word back. He relented. Obi-Wan wore a smile the entire walk to his quarter. 

Obi-Wan's room was was a contrast to the general's own. While Grievous' was plain and grey, the standard, Obi-Wan tried to bring some life to his. The chairs and couches were draped with colorful clothes and foreign patterns and paintings adorned the wall.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Are you serious?"

"Just wanted to be polite but I see you're more of an action kind of guy." 

Obi-Wan guided Grievous to his bedroom, silently ordering him to sit on the armchair with a nod of his head. The piece of furniture creaked under Grievous' weight but Obi-Wan didn't seem to care.

Tantalising and slow he took of his robes one by one all the while watching the general. Splayed naked on the bed he reached for a pillow setting it under his back. Small feathery touches starting with his neck then traveling to his navel. Following the curve each of his ribs made, pressing harder with each one he passed. Exploring and tracing the dip his flesh made right before it reached his dick. Obi-Wan always had a special spot for foreplay, finding it more intimate than the act of masturbation itself. More blood rushed to his cock as his fingertips caressed the insides of his thighs, coming close to his regions but never quite touching. He could feel the desperation building up as he spread his legs apart, his left hand circling his entrance and dipping the tips into it. Obi-Wan prepared himself previously of joining the meeting which he entered by the end, excusing himself by saying he was running over negotiation plans, but Grievous didn't need to know that.

"It's standing up." Grievous stated.

"Can't help the way you make me feel, general."

"I wish I could help mine."

Obi-Wan let out a long moan. Deciding to indulge himself and thrusting a finger inside. Grievous watched silently as the finger was pushed in and out again and again before being joined by a second one and then a third one. It was mesmerising and stupid. Seeing such a powerful man displaying himself so openly, ass spread wide by thick fingers and an unknown liquid oozing out of his cock's slit. It made him angry, seeing Obi-Wan do this, making a joke out of the general. What was he hoping to achieve? Grievous' arms grabbed the handles of the armchair, claws digging in and shredding the material that covered it. Perhaps what made him most angry was that this dumb yet beautiful human could evoke such emotions from him, such a wanting that he could not achieve. It wasn't that he wanted to feel psychical pleasure, more so the pleasure he desired was emotional. Grievous wanted Obi-Wan to acknowledge him, to look at him with the admiration he deserved. He'd never admit to his feelings or the sense of loneliness that refuses to leave amidst the nights were battle and anger are no longer with him.

"Tell me how do I make you feel, General?" Obi-Wan spoke and that was all Grievous needed.

"Whenever you talk you make me wish I was still of flesh. I wish I could die just to stop hearing your mocking tone and your stupid ideas."

"Yes!" Obi-Wan's will faded and his right hand grabbed his shaft, speeding up as Grievous' tone became more and more alarmed, rough and desperate. "What else, General? Tell me!"

"You hide behind your mask of decency but here you show yourself for what you are. A dirty human whore!" The general leapt from his seat and perched himself at the bottom of the bed, his back crooked and looking down at Obi-Wan. "I'd cut your tongue off right this instance but it's the only thing that makes you valuable."

"Yes! What else?" Obi-Wan turned on his knees crawling towards Grievous and staring him in the eye, their faces so close he could put that tongue to some good work.

"You're so filthy. Do you spend the nights imagining me fucking you? Maybe right in the meeting room? I bet you'd love that, letting everyone see what a needy and disgusting whore you are!"

Obi-Wan's face scrunched up trying with all his might to keep his eyes open. His legs tensed and cramped and his hand became numb, losing all its rhythm in favor of fast movements. His mouth opened up letting out a guttural scream and all he saw was black and gold, a galaxy of its own. His body shuddered, almost falling onto the bed as spurts of his cum hit Grievous' chest plates.

Obi-Wan's ragged breath filled the room. Grievous took a step back, bringing a hand to swirl the liquid on his chest then up to examine it. Thick and white and for a moment he thought piss would of been less humiliating. The negotiator smirked at him then in the next moment his mouth opened in a gasp. His body was thrown onto the bed, Grievous straddling him and pushing his coated claws in his mouth.

"I could rip your disgusting dick off right this instance!" His eyes unblinking and challenging Obi-Wan. The human's hand came to grip on Grievous' wrist dragging his claws out of his mouth.

"But you won't."

A growl.

"I can see it in your eyes, in your words. Right now, in the way your claws rest down my throat, not harming just warning. You never meant to hurt me."

Grievous immediately disentangled himself from the figure bellow. Hurrying towards the door not giving Obi-Wan another glance but giving him something worth more.

"You're valuable. We wouldn't want to lose your quick tongue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be descriptive but,,,  
> My tumble is gayskywalkers if u wanna chat or roast me feel free to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQWw2luK-UN7w1GkZFMRxTTUqLnAOzDe4dZLecGb_6Ucjsdzuu1  
> This is the dress but purple


End file.
